There is a Moment
by klaineisforeverstrong
Summary: He didn't know what it was that stopped him, but it was something. Something he would later determine had been fate. He didn't even know his name and he already wanted to kiss him senseless. Klaine from beginning to end, from Blaine's POV. Enjoy!
1. Never Been Kissed:  Part One

_Helloooooooooooooo readers!_

_So, this originally started out as a one-shot but got wayyyyy too long to possibly be called a one-shot, so I'm spliting it into chapters. I'll be posting every Wednesday afternoon._

_This is simply the way that I think Blaine's mind was running throughout the season._

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Glee, Darren Criss, Chris Colfer or any other recognizable content within this story. I do, however, own Darren's pink sunglasses.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, shit. <em>He was late – again. He didn't even know how he managed this but it seemed like Blaine was late for _every _performance the Warblers ever had. He had to get to the senior commons in like, 38 seconds. As he rushed his way past all the kids on the stairs who were headed in the same direction, he heard a shy voice call "Excuse me? Um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here," He didn't know what it was that stopped him. He could have let someone else help the boy out, he could have pretended not to hear him – he _was _in a rush after all – but something made him turn around, something he would later determine had been fate.

And later happened approximately two seconds afterwards.

Blaine spun around on the spot, pocket-watch in hand as he checked the time (_1:28. Shit, I really shouldn't be stopping.). _But all thoughts of promptness were lost as he looked into the glasz eyes of the boy before him.

He didn't even know his name, and he already wanted to kiss him senseless.

The boy had meticulously groomed light brown hair, neatly pushed back from his face in a way that brought attention to just how high his cheekbones were. His skin was radiantly clear and the most beautiful shade of pure white Blaine had ever seen. He looked like he was made of porcelain. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue that would change to grey or green depending on the way the light hit them, rimmed with dark, long eyelashes. He had a petite nose that curved up just slightly in the most adorable way possible. Blaine had to note he had never found a _nose _adorable before. His lips were a shade of pale pink, perfectly matched to his fair skin tone. He had a cleft chin, a quality Blaine had always admired. His neck was long and slender and Blaine could hardly resist the urge to reach out and touch it. He wasn't in uniform which Blaine found... odd, considering he was supposed to be new but he didn't dwell because what he _was _wearing made up for what he wasn't. The boy was wearing _bondage shorts. _This had to be some kind of test from God because the way he looked was just plain sinful. Bondage shorts and bitch boots – it was like he was _waiting _for someone to grab him and have their wicked way with him. And Blaine was _more _than happy to take the job.

But he'd have to at least introduce himself first. "My name's Blaine," he offered, extending his hand.

"Kurt," the beautiful boy introduced himself, gingerly grasping the hand before him. And _ohmygodtheirhandsweretouching. _Blaine felt like a pathetic school girl as Kurt released his hand and suddenly his fingers were very cold. "So what exactly's going on?"

A chance to impress him. "The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons; it tends to shut the school down for a while," he explained with a giant grin plastered over his face.

"So, wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" Blaine didn't exactly understand why Kurt had asked this or how he knew that the Warblers were a glee club and not a... chess team or something but he answered his question without hesitation.

"The Warblers are like rockstars!" he exaggerated. Kurt gave him a slightly questioning look. "C'mon, I know a shortcut."

And with that, Blaine grabbed Kurt's soft, warm hand in his and dragged him behind into an abandoned hallway. The hand holding was a little awkward. Blaine got a little ahead of himself thanks to the exciting prospect of holding Kurt's hand and ended up grabbing the wrong hand, forcing Kurt to stretch his arm over awkwardly. But the moment was still pure bliss to Blaine. So Blaine had lied to Kurt (It wasn't really a shortcut. In fact, this was actually the long way.), but it was simply because he wanted to spend more time with him, even if that time was spent in silence, skipping down a hallway together. The moment seemed to pass by in slow-motion but even that wasn't enough. Blaine wanted it to last forever. But sadly, life went on as they arrived at the senior commons.

Items were being cleared out of the centre of the room to prepare for the performance about to begin. Blaine mentally celebrated that he hadn't been late as he feared. Blaine watched Kurt take in the fancy room before him in amazement. "Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb," he said self-consciously.

"Well next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," Blaine flirted shamelessly, fixing the flawless lapel of Kurt's jacket. "You'll fit right in," he added with a wink. Not like he said it in a way that could constitute a wink; he actually physically winked at the boy. Blaine was never this bold, he didn't know what had come over him. Before he could think, he laid his bag off to the side as the Warblers were ready to begin their performance. "Now if you'll excuse me," Blaine began to walk over to the Warblers, singing as he approached.

"_Before you met me, I was alright _

_But things were kinda heavy._

_You brought me to life._

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine,_

_Valentine,"_

Blaine found Kurt's eyes and kept his focus on him as he sang about Valentines, giving him a nod that clearly stated "Yup, I'm singing to you right now."

"_Let's go all the way tonight:_

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die, you and I,"_

The Warblers did a smooth two-step paired with a snap, simple dance moves to let the vocals shine through. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes as he sang, "_We'll be young forever!" _Blaine pointed directly at Kurt as he went into the chorus.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep,_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back,"_

The Warblers began to two-step again.

"_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die, you and I._

_We'll be young forever,"_

Kurt looked a little in shock; maybe he wasn't expecting such a large voice from such a short boy... oh God, maybe he wasn't gay. Blaine had just assumed from the way he looked, the way he had almost seemed happy when he took his hand... Well that would be genuinely _mortifying_. Despite, he kept up his performance. There was no turning back now, any damage had been done. So he kept shamelessly flirting with him.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep,_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back,"_

Blaine performed with a huge smile on his face.

"_I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight,"_

He danced around with the other Warblers, harmonizing until he grabbed one of his fellow Warblers' shoulders and let out an impressive "_Yeah!"_

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep,_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me._

_Just one touch, now, baby, I believe this is real._

_So take a chance and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._

_I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight,"_

Unexpectedly, a grin spread across Kurt's face, a grin so big Blaine thought his face just might split in two.

"_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

Blaine winked at Kurt again as he watched the boy enthusiastically clap. He caught up with the other Warblers, received some praise from some of the non-Warbler Dalton boys and rushed over to Kurt. "So what did you think?" he asked breathlessly.

"It was really, really great," Kurt answered, that beautiful smile spreading across his face once more. Up close, it was even more beautiful, if that was possible, and Blaine could see the dimples popping in his cheeks. Blaine couldn't help but smile too. "When will I see you again?" Kurt asked, a frown beginning to form.

"Um, tomorrow? You go here, remember?" Blaine said with a laugh.

Kurt let out a nervous laugh. "Oh yeah... See ya, Blaine," he said, beginning to exit.

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine said, and before he was even totally out of sight, he missed him.

"Getting cozy with the enemy?" David asked, approaching him from behind and clapping him on the shoulder.

"He _is _quite endearing," Wes pointed out, joining the pair.

"He really is," David said wistfully.

"What do you mean the enemy?" Blaine questioned.

"Didn't you watch the New Directions on Youtube? He's with _them. _He's a spy."

"Well that would explain why he didn't have a uniform," Blaine realized, earning a nod from Wes. "But he's not a spy... I don't think he would come for that. And if he were, I think he would try a little harder to blend in."

"You're just trying to defend him 'cause you like him," David said with a shit-eating grin. Blaine flushed furiously. "Oh my God, I was just kidding but – you _do _like him!"

"Aw. Blaine's in love!" Wes teased.

"Am not!" Blaine protested and then realized he sounded like a two-year old and pulled himself together. "You're right, I do like him, but I'm not in love with him – yet," he paused. "_Please _don't screw this up for me. I don't even know if he's interested and I don't need you guys scaring him off before we even get a chance."

Wes and David pulled looks of mock shock. "Why? How could you even propose such an idea?"

"It's preposterous!"

"Monstrous!"

"We wouldn't even imagine -"

Blaine cut the boys off. "Just don't, okay?"

The boys sighed.

"You're no fun," David declared.

"I'll let you guys come for coffee with Kurt and I tomorrow if you promise to behave."

"Who's Kurt?" Wes asked.

"The endearing spy."

"Ah, we're in. But we get to confront him about the spying."

Blaine hesitated, "Deal."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine called, racing down the hall to meet the taller boy. It wasn't hard to pick him out, he was the only one out of uniform. He had dressed down more today but he still looked stunning. His eyes looking more grey today thanks to the colour of his jacket.<p>

Kurt turned around on the spot and instantly beamed as he saw Blaine. Blaine's heart did little flip flops. "Hi, Blaine," Kurt said shyly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee later with me and a couple of my friends. We um, we have something we need to talk to you about," Kurt gave him a questioning look. "They know you came from McKinley and they think you're spying on us."

"Oh," Kurt said, pulling a face. "Where and when?"

"Um, right now?" Blaine laughed nervously, wringing his neck with his hand.

Kurt giggled. "Sure, lead the way."

Blaine really couldn't help himself, he took Kurt's hand and dragged him through the crowd. He _did _tell him to lead the way, after all. Blaine felt electricity in his fingertips.

As Blaine and Kurt arrived at the little cafe within Dalton, Wes and David were each carrying two drinks. They knew Blaine's order and they had taken a guess at Kurt's. The dastardly pair looked over at their friend holding the spy's hand and they waggled their eyebrows. Blaine mouthed a rather undapper phrase to them as Kurt blushed. Blaine led them him to their seats. Blaine took a seat in between Wes and David with Kurt sitting across from him. The way their knees brushed under the table was to _die _for.

Blaine looked at the cups of coffee before him and found the order he didn't recognize – a latte. "Latte?" he offered to Kurt. Kurt mouthed a thank you as Blaine introduced his friends. "This is Wes and David," he gestured to each accordingly.

"It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying," Kurt dead-panned although he looked very nervous.

"We are _not _going to beat you up," Wes assured him.

"You were such a terrible spy we thought it was sort of... endearing," David teased, looking to Blaine who nearly choked on his coffee.

He played it smooth, "Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came."

"Can I ask you guys a question?" he asked shyly. The boys waited. "Are you guys all gay?"

The trio laughed at his assumptions. "Uh – uh, no," Blaine answered. "I mean, I am," he back-tracked quickly, making sure that was clear. He didn't want Kurt thinking he wasn't gay because that was _so _not the case. Straight guys did not look at a guy like Kurt like he did. "But - uh, these two both have girlfriends."

"This is _not_ a gay school," David clarified. "We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy."

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are; it's pretty simple," Wes explained.

Kurt sat in silence, taking it all in. His eyes began to water up. Blaine watched the emotions wash over him; he saw himself just two years ago. "Would you guys excuse us?" he asked his friends politely.

Seeing it too, they obliged. "Take it easy, Kurt," Wes offered and walked away.

"I take it you're having trouble with school," Blaine started.

Kurt took a deep breath, "I am the only person out of the closet at my school and I – I tried to stay strong about it but there's this Neanderthal whose made it his mission to make my life a living hell," his voice trembled with tears and it broke Blaine's heart. "But nobody seems to notice."

"I know how you feel," Blaine sympathized. "I got taunted at my old school and it really... pissed me off," he began to explain. "I even complained about it to the faculty?" he said it like a question, something he did when he was upset. "And they were sympathetic and all but you could just tell that nobody _really cared. _It was like 'Hey! If you're gay, your life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it.'" Kurt nodded. Blaine was starting to get worked up, but it wasn't time for him right now, it was time to be there for Kurt. And that was when he realized they couldn't be together. The _last _thing Kurt needed was a relationship. What he needed was a mentor – someone who had been in his shoes and got out okay. He needed a role model, he needed someone to be there to wipe away his tears. He didn't need relationship drama complicating his life. So it was then that Blaine (grudgingly) decided not to pursue a relationship with Kurt. He came back to earth. "So I left. And I came here. Simple as that," he explained. "So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to tell you to just come enrol here," he back-tracked. "But tuition at Dalton is sorta steep and I know – I know that's not an option for everybody. Or you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt, and you have a chance right now to teach him."

"How?" Kurt asked.

"Confront him!" Blaine explained, sitting up in his seat. "Call 'im out. I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away and it is something that I really, _really_ regret. I don't want to see you do the same thing," he resisted the urge to take Kurt's hand. "You're strong; stronger than me, I can see that already. You can do this. You've just gotta have some courage."

"Right, courage," Kurt repeated. "A little easier said than done."

"I can help you through it," Blaine smiled.

"Oh really?" Kurt questioned, a grin playing on his lips.

"Really. You'll see," And with that, he stood up. "I've gotta get going, but um..." Blaine felt hesitant to ask, but he decided it was just a friendly question. "Could I have your number so we can keep in touch?"

Kurt grinned that dimply grin again. "Yeah, I'd love that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

WHO'S SUPER PROUD OF DARREN FOR GETTING THE PART IN HOW TO SUCEED ANNNNND A ROMCOM ROLE OPPOSITE KRISTIN WIIG? My baby is on a roll. *heart*


	2. Never Been Kissed: Part Two

Blaine was in the middle of History class when he texted Kurt _Courage_ for the first time. He was in class, half paying attention to the lesson, but mostly thinking about Kurt. He wanted to send him some kind of message that would get him through the day; inspire him, and maybe get a conversation flowing too. He thought back on their last conversation, when he had told him to have courage. It seemed to affect him, what with the way he repeated it. So, he thought _Why not? _and sent it. About a minute later, he got a text back from Kurt:

_Thank you, just what I needed to hear :) ~K_

Blaine smiled, typing out his reply:

_Anytime, I'm here. -Blaine_

Blaine attempted to pay attention to class, at ease that Kurt was okay, when about twenty minutes later, his phone started ringing. Thankfully it was only on vibrate, but this was odd. When in class, he left his phone on silent for texts and vibrate for calls because he wanted to know if someone was calling him. If someone was calling him in class, it must be important. Thanking the rich school for their large classrooms which left the teacher incapable of keeping an eye on every student, Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket just enough to see who was calling him.

His heart stopped.

Kurt.

He sent him a quick text:

_I'm in class, give me a sec to get out and I'll call you back –Blaine_

Blaine stood up in his seat abruptly. "Sir? May I be excused?"

His kind teacher looked up at him over his glasses. "Certainly, Mr. Anderson. Be back promptly."

"Of course."

Blaine exited the room and ran to the nearest door, stepping out into the cool November air and dialling the number he had already memorized. It was funny how after just a few days, Kurt had Blaine wrapped around his little finger.

"Blaine?" he heard a choked voice answer.

"Oh God, Kurt! Are you okay?" Blaine rushed. He was so worried. He began pacing back and forth to busy himself and keep warm.

"I – um, no... I'm not okay..." Blaine's heart broke. "I – um – Karofsky kissed me."

From their phone conversations, Blaine had learned who Karofsky was – the Neanderthal Kurt had mentioned when he first learned about the bullying. Blaine didn't think for a second, "I'm coming down there, I'll see you in an hour."

"Blaine! School will be over by then," Kurt reasoned.

"Fine," Blaine said grudgingly. "But I'm coming tomorrow."

"What about school?"

"Fuck it," Blaine said. It wasn't often that he cursed so Kurt knew he was pissed. "You're more important. I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine hung up the phone and went back to class, simply thinking about how violated Kurt must feel and how much he was going to hurt Karofsky.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine showed up at McKinley like he had promised. A long, hot shower (which had quickly turned cold when he thought of Kurt doing the same thing.) and lots of time to think made Blaine change his mind about beating Karofsky up. He wasn't going to resort to his methods, he was better than that.<p>

Blaine and Kurt met in the cafeteria at lunch and Kurt filled Blaine in on exactly what had happened. Blaine was fuming inside, but he wasn't going to hurt Karofsky. That wouldn't do anything.

They headed off to find him, going to the locker room first which was up the stairs from the outdoor cafeteria they were in.

"Thanks again for doing this," Kurt said sincerely as they walked.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine reassured him. "Just let me do the talking."

As if by fate – a totally different kind from the day he met Kurt – Karofsky appeared on the stair case. "There he is," Kurt rushed in one breath, immediately looking nervous.

"I got your back," Blaine promised, walking ahead of Kurt, right toward his bully. "Excuse me?" he said loudly.

"Hey lady boys," Karofsky taunted. "Is this your boyfriend, Kurt?"

_I wish, _Blaine thought to himself. "Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something."

"I gotta go to class," Karofsky brushed them off, bumping into Kurt as he walked away.

_He is _really _pushing it. _"Kurt told me what you did," Blaine could hear the anger ebbing in his own voice.

Karofsky slowly turned around. "Oh really? What's that?" attitude was laced in his tone, daring Blaine to take it further and _oh _how he wanted to. But he had to be the bigger person.

"You kissed me," Kurt said, finally speaking up.

Karofsky looked around, making sure no one was listening. "I don't know what you're talking about," he finally said when he was sure no one had heard.

_Time for mentor Blaine..._ "It seems like you might be a little confused and that's totally normal," Karofsky shook his head at him, walking away while he still could. "This is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you're not alone," Blaine followed Karofsky. Halfway down the stairs, Karofsky turned around, shooting himself at Blaine and pushing him against the chain-link walls of the stairs.

"You do _not _mess with me," he hissed. Blaine held up his hands in surrender, fighting with all his might against the urge to ball them into fists and throw them in Karofsky's face.

"You have to stop this!" Kurt yelled, pushing at Karofsky's shoulders and repelling him off of Blaine.

Karofsky looked slightly shocked that Kurt had stood up for himself. He just took a deep breath and walked away.

"Well he's not coming out anytime soon," Blaine dead-panned, leaning against the chain-link wall as Kurt took a seat on the stairs looking tired and defeated. Blaine looked at him and realized this wasn't the time for jokes. "What's wrong?" he took a seat next to him on the stairs. "Why're you so upset?"

"Because until yesterday I had never been kissed," Kurt confided. "At least, one that counted," And _wow, _now Blaine felt like a total jackass for _not _kissing him when they first met. He couldn't even believe that Kurt hadn't been kissed anyway. Kurt was stunning, how could anyone even resist? But of course, Blaine was biased.

"C'mon, I'll buy you lunch," was all Blaine said, knowing now more than ever that what Kurt needed was a friend.


	3. The Substitute

_I'd just like to let you all know that this story is not going to be ending anytime soon. I have _a lot _of ideas. :) I can't wait to share them with you! I plan on completing this story before Season Three premieres, so expect lots of updates! _

_Anyways, enjoy this chapter! And pleeeeeeease review!_

_Note: After the first break, it is a flashback. I think I made it pretty clear when the flashback ends, haha._

* * *

><p>Blaine lay back on his bed, waiting for Kurt to text him back. He was fresh out of the shower, wet curls pressed against his forehead haphazardly. He was going to have a terrible time of taming his hair later, but he simply didn't have the energy to get up and comb his hair out of his face.<p>

_True, haha. Did you have a good time tonight? ~K_

Blaine sighed. Tonight himself and Kurt went out to Breadstix. Kurt had invited him out earlier in the week and Blaine had been looking forward to it the whole time but then when Kurt arrived outside of his house, Mercedes was also there...

* * *

><p>"Um, who is this?" Blaine had asked, trying his best to keep any rudeness out of his tone.<p>

"I'm Mercedes," she introduced herself politely.

"Um, Blaine," he offered, extending a hand to her from the backseat of Kurt's car.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited her along, but I kind of owe her some time together after how much time I've been spending with you and I really want you guys to get to know each other," Kurt explained.

"Oh, that's fine," Blaine lied. He would have been okay with it if Kurt had of made it clear this was not a date, but the way he asked... The way he had offered to pay because "you paid all the other times we went out" and "I want to treat you" as well as "I wanna spend more time together", could anyone really blame him for thinking it may be a date? He_ should_ have been okay with this - after all, he promised he wasn't going to pursue a relationship with Kurt – but he'd be kidding himself if he said he was even remotely okay.

"You guys will love each other, I'm sure of it," Kurt grinned at Blaine from the rearview mirror as Mercedes turned to offer up her own kind grin. Her grin turned into a look of suspicion as she watched Blaine's eyes, never leaving Kurt's face.

Soon enough, they arrived at Breadstix. "Table for three," Kurt asked politely and they were quickly led to a booth near the back of the restaurant.

A small, appreciative smile crept up on Blaine's face as Kurt took a seat next to him. Mercedes noticed this as well and protested. "You're left-handed!" he argued. "You bang into me."

"No, I'm -"

"So, Blaine," Kurt cut her off before she could out him. "How's Dalton?"

* * *

><p>"I've really gotta go to the bathroom," Kurt revealed, standing up not even halfway through the meal. "I'll be right back."<p>

Blaine watched Kurt leave, turning to Mercedes once he was out of sight. He instantly felt terribly awkward. She was staring at him intently, trying to size him up. Blaine felt quite scrutinized. "You like Kurt," she finally said.

Blaine sighed, letting his elbow rest on the table and his head fall into his hand. "Is it that obvious?" He didn't know why he let her know, but there was something very trustworthy about her. Maybe it was simply knowing Kurt trusted her so much, but either way, it was out.

"Kurt can't see it. He's never really had anyone show interest in him other than _me_, so he's a little oblivious," Mercedes explained. "Long story," she put simply in response to Blaine's questioning expression at the mention of her interest in Kurt. "What are your intentions though? You better not be planning to get in his pants and then throw him to the curb because _boy_, I _will_ cut you."

"No! No! That's not what I want at all. He's a great guy. If anything, I want a relationship but I'm happy with this."

"I think you should stick with whatever 'this' is for a while," Mercedes advised.

"Why?"

"Kurt's fragile right now," Mercedes explained. "I don't know how much he's told you about the bullying situation - " _Woman, I know more than you do_, Blaine thought to himself. "But it's bad and I don't think a relationship is what he needs right now. He needs a friend. Sure, I'm a friend but he needs someone just like him, someone who's been through the same things. I've never been bashed for being gay," she joked.

Blaine smiled fondly. "You're kind of echoing my thoughts right now."

"Kurt told us we'd get along," Mercedes grinned back. "By the way, just so you don't get discouraged, he totally likes you too. I mean, I'm not even left handed!" she winked. "But I think for all our sakes, it's better if you wait."

"I'm back!" Kurt stated, flopping in the seat next to Blaine. "What did I miss?"

"Um, I was asking him about his opinion on gay marriage."

Kurt gave her one of his signature _Bitch, really?_ looks but continued. "It should be legal everywhere. I'm just saying drunk people who get married to someone they met an hour ago by an Elvis impersonator... I mean, that's a bigger insult to marriage than two gay guys getting hitched."

And this was exactly why Blaine liked him so much. "Totally!" he chimed in.

* * *

><p>Blaine shook himself out of the flood of memory from a few hours before to text Kurt back.<p>

_Yeah, it was a great time. -Blaine_

Soon, his phone buzzed against his flat chest.

_Good to hear. Mercedes like you. :) ~K_

Blaine smiled at this, sending out one more quick response before bed.

_I like Mercedes as well. :) She's a sweet girl, as to be expected from any of your friends. But I have to go to bed so I'll ttyl. :) -Blaine._

The last thing Blaine saw that night was the final text message Kurt sent him.

_Night-night. Sweet dreams. :) ~K_

And that message made it a whole lot easier to do as he was told.


	4. Furt

Blaine and Kurt went a while without seeing each other. They were both really busy with homework and Glee club and such. They made sure to send each other a quick text here and there, saying they were thinking about the other and what not. And of course, Blaine sent Kurt a little "courage" here and there.

This was why it caught Blaine by surprise when Kurt called him one Thursday night. "Hey, Kurt," Blaine answered, confusion laced in his tone. "What's up?"

"Are you busy?"

Busy was an understatement. Sprawled around him were three different textbooks and their corresponding binders and cue cards. His exams were coming up fast and he was taking today to prepare but he'd make time for Kurt. "Not at all. What's up?" he repeated.

"How would you feel about... about me transferring... to Dalton?"

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. Kurt at Dalton would be a _dream; _getting to see him everyday and that uniform would do _wonders _for him (Blaine had always loved a man in uniform.). But if there was one thing Blaine had learned about Kurt in the short time he had known him it was that, despite the bullying and the lack of solos, Kurt loved McKinely... Something had to be seriously wrong. "What happened?" Blaine managed.

"Karofsky," Kurt sighed and Blaine felt himself tense.

"Oh God, Kurt. What now?" Anger ebbed in his tone.

"He - Can you promise me something first?"

"Anything."

"Don't go... crazy," Kurt requested. "I saw how close you got to snapping with Karofsky the first time."

"I promise," Blaine said, but he wasn't so sure if he'd be able to keep it.

"He threatened to kill me."

And yup, right about there was when Blaine lost it. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Blaine nearly roared, standing and beginning to pace. "When? Why? _Fuck that! _How can you tell me not to freak out? Don't you _want _him to get a taste of his own medicine?"

"No," Kurt answered simply. "He's damaged. He's doing this out of self-hatred, not hatred towards me. He's already beating himself up on the inside enough to make up for you _not _beating him up on the outside."

Blaine fell back onto the bed. "Kurt, believe me when I say I don't mean this in a bad way, but I just don't understand how you can look at it like that."

"Because I was there once," Kurt answered. "Hating myself for being gay, thinking everyone else would hate me as well. I'm sure you went through that too."

And Blaine knew he had been. Surely every gay kid, even for a split second, hated themselves for being gay, knowing how much easier everything would be if it had been different. "Of course."

"So Karofsky is taking it out on others. Yes, it's wrong, but if we try and intervene, it's only going to make things worse."

"Kurt, you're the most moral and compassionate person I have ever met," Blaine gushed and _God, _he could actually see himself falling for this boy. Why did things have to be this way?

"Thank you," Kurt replied and Blaine could just imagine the way he must have blushed at that comment.

"But your story," Blaine remembered. "Was there anything more?"

"Oh, right. So, my dad found out and he complained to the principal and she – surprisingly – expelled him but his parents appealed to the school board and got him back in," Kurt explained. "There's no way I can go back there with Karofsky after this. He'll be out for blood."

"Yet you _still _don't want to see him hurt."

"No," Kurt answered, not elaborating anymore.

"Wait, don't take any offence to this, but how can you come to Dalton? Tuition is pretty steep."

"My parents are giving up their honeymoon money," Kurt explained.

There was silence for a few moments. "Why did you ask me if it was okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed to himself. "I didn't want you to think I was some creepy stalker who followed you to school to spend more time with you or anything."

_If anyone of us would be the type to do that, it would be me. _"No! Of course not! Kurt, I'm gonna make a bit of a confession right now – I consider you one of my best friends. Having you around all the time would be... amazing."

"Great," Kurt grinned. "In that case, I'll be seeing you on Monday."

"Wait!" Blaine called before Kurt could hang up.

"Yes?"

"In all seriousness... Courage. Leaving is hard..."

Blaine could hear the smile in Kurt's voice. "Bye, Blaine."

"Goodbye, Kurt."

* * *

><p>"Oh no."<p>

"Oh dear Lord, _no._"

"It's never going to stop now. It's just going to be a constant rambling about how perfect and amazing he is."

"I swear I'm going to have to be sent to an insane asylum if I have to hear _Teenage Dream _one more time."

"I'm hearing it in my _dreams, _Wesley."

"Oh, thank God, it's not just me."

"Will you guys stop?" Blaine sighed. "You're ruining it. And besides, I'm not _that _bad."

David and Wes each gave him a _bitch, please _look that even Kurt himself would be proud of. "I was right, David. He really can't hear himself speak."

"Kurt coming to Dalton is a _good _thing, you guys. He needs to get out of McKinely."

"Kurt coming to Dalton is _great _for him," David agreed. "Not so much for us."

"At least we won't have to hear the same story about 'that time at Breadstix' over and over again."

"'That time at band camp...'"

"If you guys hate hearing about Kurt that much you could have just said so," Blaine muttered.

"Aw, Blaine! Man, c'mon! It's not like that!" Wes argued. "Look, he makes you happy and we understand that but you have to agree that you're going a _little _bit overboard considering you just met him a couple weeks ago."

"I guess so."

"You don't wanna freak him out before you guys even have a chance to get off the ground," David advised.

Blaine paused for a minute, taking it all in. "When did you guys get so smart?"

"We always have been. You just don't know how to recognize true genius."

At that moment, Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Oh, hang on. I have a call." Blaine walked over to the corner of the room to take the call. "Hello?"

"Hey. Blaine? It's Kurt."

"Oh, hey! What's up, Kurt?" Wes and David face-palmed off to the side.

"I was actually just wondering if you could do me a favour," Kurt started.

"Anything," Blaine echoed their earlier conversation.

"Well, I'm going to be boarding at Dalton because it's so far away," Blaine allowed a silent cheer of victory in his head. "So I was wondering if you may be able to help me move my stuff from my house over to Dalton."

"Of course," Blaine smiled. _Anything to spend time with Kurt, _one part of his brain reminded him. _You're just being a good friend, _the other part told him. And great, now he had voices in his head; he was officially going crazy.

"Say Saturday morning at 11am?" Kurt suggested.

"I'll be there."

"Was that our darling damsel in distress?" David teased playfully.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt just needs some help moving his things over to Dalton."

"He'll be boarding?" Wes clarified.

"It's too far away for him to make the drive everyday," Blaine explained.

"Good," David said. "Maybe that will cut into your swooning time," David quipped.

"Oh, will you two stop already?" Blaine sighed.

"C'mon, David. It's nine o'clock, the pancake from the ceiling is probably soft enough to peel off."

Blaine blinked. "How... I – Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," David sighed, hanging his head in shame. "You don't wanna get caught in the middle of this..."

"Wouldn't want to be interrogated," Wes sing-songed innocently.

David shushed him. "Let's go, Wesley."

Blaine shook his head as the pair exited the room. Sometimes, he really didn't understand why he was friends with those two... Or why they weren't dating. Their friendship was just _way _too homoerotic for his liking... And he was gay.


	5. Special Education: Part One

Blaine arrived at Kurt's door on Saturday with his parents large van to help pick up Kurt's things and drive them down. They had already enrolled Kurt and set him up in a dorm - a single room, to the envy of the other boarders. There were pros to enrolling mid-semester.

An older man quickly came to the door. He wore a baseball cap on his head, casting a shadow over his kind eyes. He was slightly out of shape, as to be expected for someone of his age. "You must be Blaine," he remarked as he opened the door to the curly haired boy.

"Yes, I am. And you must be Mr. Hummel," Blaine guessed, offering a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Call me Burt," he corrected, giving the younger boy's hand a firm shake. "Kurt's just upstairs, first door on your left."

"Thanks," Blaine nodded, heading up. Blaine found Kurt amoungst many cardboard boxes. "Wow, seems like you got it all done on your own."

"Oh no," Kurt argued. "We only moved here about a week ago so these are boxes that haven't been unpacked yet."

"Any idea what's in them?"

Kurt plucked a piece of paper off of his desk. "I have an inventory list."

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow at him, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm very organized," Kurt waved off the look, checking out his list. "So, there should be a box here with some small furniture items; decorative items and the like. I'd like to bring that -" Kurt stopped talking as Blaine appeared over his shoulder, standing on his tippy-toes to see the list in Kurt's hand. "What are you doing?" he managed, his voice raising an octave.

"Trying to see the list," Blaine said casually as he "casually" grabbed Kurt's hips. "Labelled 'decorations'," he read. "I'll get right on that," he whispered into Kurt's ears, dropping his hands and falling back onto the balls of his feet. _So not a mentor, _he scolded himself.

Blaine quickly found the labelled box, Kurt's neat writing scrawled across it. "Found it," Blaine announced.

"Perfect. Now I've just got to look through my closet."

"Um, Kurt... You're going to be in uniform like 90% of the time..."

"And I intend to be well-dressed in that rare 10%."

So the next hour was spent filing through Kurt's plentiful closet in search of outfits that won't cause the Dalton faculty to pass out while also pleasing Kurt. Kurt was only pleased once a large pile had formulated on his bed that would take two trips to move downstairs between them both... in suitcases.

"You... I just -"

"It can't be put into words. Believe me, I've heard people try. It's an unhealthy obsession – I embrace that," Kurt said nonchalantly. "Now, let's get this into suitcases."

* * *

><p>Once Kurt and Blaine had packed all of Kurt's clothes into suitcases (with very specific instructions from Kurt), they were on their way to Dalton. Not before a tearful goodbye though.<p>

"Well, that's everything," Kurt announced semi-awkwardly, flopping his hands down to his sides.

Burt got up from his chair in the corner, approaching the duo standing near the door. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"I'll be back this weekend, Dad."

"I don't know if I'll be able to get used to not seeing you everyday, kid," Burt confessed.

This was where Kurt started to tear up. "Maybe you can get Finn to teach you to use Skype."

"What the hell is that?"

Kurt laughed. "Exactly."

"I'm gonna miss you, bud."

"Me too, Dad."

Burt took his son into a bone-crushing hug. Blaine found their relationship so beautiful. Kurt was so lucky to have a dad like that. Not everyone had that, especially gay guys. "You take care of him," Burt told Blaine, pointing a finger at him.

"Of course. I'll keep an eye on him." Kurt rolled his eyes at this.

"Good to know," Burt grunted. "I'll see ya around, kiddo."

"Bye, Dad. Love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, Kurt and Blaine were out the door.

* * *

><p>The drive to Dalton was great fun. Just Kurt and Blaine in a car alone together for an hour and a half was bound to be (in Blaine's opinion). They sang along to every song that came on the radio when they weren't talking about Dalton and Kurt's families (biological and New Directions). Blaine could tell Kurt missed McKinley already. He also knew Glee Club was a big part of his day so he had to ask: "Are you gonna join the Warblers?"<p>

"I don't know," Kurt answered. "Should I?"

Blaine looked offended. "With that voice? You're kidding right?"

"Didn't have to be so harsh," Kurt murmured.

"Kurt, that was a _hell _yes."

Kurt grinned widely. "You think I'm that good?"

"Better."

Kurt grinned even wider. "Well then, I better start planning my audition."

And with perfect timing, they pulled up to Dalton Academy. _He's fixed my track record of being late. God, he really is perfect._


	6. Special Education: Part Two

Wes banged his gavel, "That will be all for today, Warblers. Have a nice day." The Warblers all filed out, chatting amoungst themselves about the impending auditions for Sectionals.

Kurt nudged Blaine with his shoulder, telling him to get a move-on. "You go on ahead, I have to talk to the Council." Blaine shrugged it off as imagination when he noticed the flicker of disappointment in Kurt's eyes.

Blaine approached the Council desk, nearly livid. How could they be so passive-agressive to Kurt on his first day? They could belittle the other Warblers as they please but not Kurt; not with his history and certainly not on his first day. "Excuse me?" he attempted to remain composed. "I need to talk to you."

"Certainly, Blaine. How can we help you?" Thad addressed.

"The way you treated Kurt today was completely unfair. Wes... You know all about what Kurt's been through -"

"You've told me nothing!"

"Wes, I'm not stupid – it's you we're talking about here – I know you've been eavesdropping," Wes didn't argue this. "How can you justify beating him down like that? Let alone on his first day."

"The Warblers are all about equal treatment," Thad spoke formally, still in Council-mode.

"I'm just saying I think you should have cut him some slack... You should make it up to him," Blainea pleaded.

Wes looked sympathetic. "Okay, look, how about we let him audition for the Sectionals solo? No harm there?" He gave the other Council members an inquisitive look.

"I'm down with that," David grinned. "Especially if he's as good as you say he is."

Blaine grinned widely, "Better."

Thad sighed, getting out of his seat and straightening himself out, "Your little boyfriend better put his all into this thing."

Blaine blushed, "I wouldn't expect anything less from him but, um, not my boyfriend."

"You keep saying that. He couldn't stop oogling you the whole rehearsel," David winked.

"And you don't exactly hide the fact that you're just about worshipping the ground he walks on either," Wes sighed.

"I'm just going to go now," Blaine muttered, blushing and heading out the door.

"Doesn't wanna fight a losing battle," David quipped, nudging Wes with a wink.

Blaine walked down the elegant music hallway and headed for the Grand Staircase, the same staircase where he first met Kurt – that was the only thing Blaine could think about everytime he went down that staircase now -. to get to his next class when he saw Kurt in front of him. "Hey, Kurt, wait up! I saw that Glee Club was hard for you today; seeing your ideas get shot down like that -"

Kurt cut him off before he started to go off on a sympathetic tangent of _seeing your ideas get shot dow like that can be hard and... _"It's just a different energy in there. Not better or worse, just something I'll have to get used to."

"Well we recognize that," Blaine started "And we have a tradition at this school of rewarding a student with a good attitude _so... _We'd like to invite you to audition for a solo."

Kurt was visibly shocked. "For Sectionals?"

"For Sectionals," Blaine confirmed. "Sing something good," Blaine winked and left Kurt behind. He wanted to keep up this "on time" track Kurt had started for him.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in his dorm, studying intensely for the big history test he had the next day. He was naturally good at history and felt pretty prepared but the subject <em>is<em> all about memorization so a little extra studying couldn't hurt. Blaine's phone buzzed lightly in the pocket of his baggy, grey sweatpants, prompting him to read a text message from Kurt: _Hey, wanna do me a favour? ~K_

_Anything. Whaddya need? -Blaine_

_No big deal, just a yes or no question... True of false: The Council wants me to be myself. ~K_

_That's a true or false question, not yes or no. ;) -Blaine_

_Oh, shut up. ;) ~K_

_Yes, that's exactly what they want – especially with your fabulous self. :) -Blaine_

_Thank you, Blaine. ~K_

_Hey, said it once, I'll say it again – ANYTIME. -Blaine_

Blaine smiled up at the ceiling of his dorm room, quickly remembering one last thing.

_Wait! There's something I need to tell you! -Blaine_

_What? ~K_

_COURAGE –Blaine_

_OMG WILL YOU STOP? Haha ~K_

_But seriously, good luck. Just believe in yourself. You're a great singer, the Council would have to be stupid not to make you soloist. -Blaine_

_Haha, thank you, Blaine. :) You're the best. ~K_


	7. Special Education: Part Three

The next day was the big soloist audtion. Blaine found Kurt in the music hall, standing still with his eyes closed and taking deep breaths. "Nervous?" he asked, appearing over his shoulder.

"Of course! I'm freaking out! I never used to get this nervous in New Directions... You Warblers are breaking me," Kurt rushed.

"Ah, newbies and their Warbler conspiracy theories, how I've missed thee," Blaine spoke fondly.

"Let's just get this over with," Kurt sighed, opening the double doors to the Warblers rehearsel room, Blaine following close behind.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, giving them a small squeeze. "Good luck," he whispered into his ear. "I'm rooting for you." The flush that spread across Kurt's face was adorable and undeniable, even to Blaine.

"Is that everybody?" Wes clarified, taking a look around the room and proceeding to bang his gavel. "Gentleman! Today, we have our Sectionals auditions. First up will be Jeff Newman, followed by Nick Adamson, wrapped up by Kurt Hummel. Good luck to all. Warblers, take a seat and enjoy. Jeff, come on up."

* * *

><p>Nick and Jeff's audtions went well. They were both alright singers but they were nothing special. They didn't have the kind of voices that would get them noticed at Sectionals, not like Kurt.<p>

"Kurt Hummel," David called.

The polite applause broke out again as Kurt set his iPod into the dock, selecting his song. "Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing _Don't Cry For Me, Argentina."_

_Oh no, _Blaine thought to himself. _Not Broadway. I should have known this was what he meant by being himself. _Most of the Warblers happened to know that auditioning with a Broadway song was not the best idea... Kurt wasn't going to be an acception, no matter how well he sung the song. Kurt stood at the window, glancing out it solemonly as he begun.

"_It won't be easy  
>You'll think it strange<br>When I try to explain how I feel  
>That I still need your love<br>After all that I've done  
>You won't believe me<br>All you will see  
>Is a girl you once knew<br>Although she's dressed up to the nines  
>At sixes and sevens with you."<em>

All bias aside, there was no denying Kurt had a stunning voice, His range was incredible and his voice floated over the melody very easily. This, however, was the first oppurtunity Blaine had to sit and truly admire his beautiful, countertenor voice. It was breathtaking to say the least and he found himself absolutely enthralled.

_"I had to let it happen  
>I had to change<br>Couldn't stay all my life down at heel  
>Looking out of the window<br>Staying out of the sun,"_

Kurt turned away from the window facing the other Warblers. Blaine tried to keep a face of stone, tried not to show that he had just fallen ten times more in love with him in the past thirty seconds.

"_So I chose freedom  
>Running around trying everything new<br>But nothing impressed me at all  
>I never expected it too."<em>

As Kurt moved to the middle of the room, Blaine had a hard time keeping the smile off his face. He had just said it in his inner monologue – he had officially fallen for Kurt.

"_Don't cry for me Argentina  
>The truth is I never left you<br>All through my wild days  
>My mad existence<br>I kept my promise  
>Don't keep your distance"<em>

Blaine smiled at the lyrics. _Don't keep your distance. _Had he chosen this song on purpose? No, it couldn't be.

"_Don't cry for me Argentina,"_

Kurt begun to raise his arms in a very cheesy singing pose, but Blaine quickly gestured for him to stop, not wanting him to ruin his chances by being too "big".

_"The truth is I never left you  
>All through my wild days<br>My mad existence  
>I kept my promise<br>Don't keep your distance"_

The beat slowed down as Kurt went into the next verse.

"_Have I said too much?  
>There's nothing more I can think of to say to you<br>But all you have to do  
>Is look at me to know<br>That every word is true"_

Kurt raised his arm again in that cheesy fashion but Blaine was too into the performance in front of him to even attempt to stop him. His singing was gorgeous and unfaltering and that last note was simply breathtaking. The Warblers all applauded him as the instrumentals began to fade out. Kurt looked nervous and unsure of himself, an expression rarely seen on his face. Blaine gave him a small, appreciative nod as a smile crept up on his face.

Wes banged his gavel. "Nick, Jeff, Kurt - All of you did wonderful. Would you please wait in the hallway while we deliberate?" Nick, Jeff and Kurt all exited the room single-file as Blaine tossed a wink Kurt's way, causing him to blush.

Blaine, as the other soloist for Sectionals (he had already rightfully won his place, singing _Hey, Soul Sister.), _got to be a part of the decision-making process for the next soloist. "In my opinon, it's Kurt with a bullet." Blaine said as he took a seat next to the Council table.

"There's no doubt that Kurt is very talented," Thad started. "But I don't think he's the right choice."

"What?"

"Blaine, I have to agree," Wes spoke up. "Kurt isn't exactly reflecting... a Warbler attitude. You of all people should know that, being the exemplatory Warbler you are."

Blaine opened his mouth to debate, but David cut him off. "It's true. The Warblers are a singular unit – all acapella groups are. We blend together, no one particularly stands out because no tries to – we're a team. Kurt, on the other hand, wants to be noticed _so badly. _He lives and breathes for attention which is indeed admirable, but not exactly what we're looking for." Blaine was silent. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah... yeah, I get it. Doesn't mean I'm happy though," Blaine answered.

Wes gave him a sympathetic look as Thad spoke up. "Okay, so between Nick and Jeff..."

* * *

><p>Blaine plastered on his best fake smile as he opened the grand double doors to deliver the news to Nick, Jeff and Kurt. The Council <em>would <em>make him do it... "Hey guys," he greeted. "Nick, Jeff... Congrats, you're moving on." The boys shot up out of their seats, giving each other a quick hug. "Congratulations," Blaine smiled, shaking Jeff's hand.

Blaine looked to Kurt who sat with his legs primly crossed, hands on his knees. He looked cool and composed and... not all that surprised actually. "Any sage advice?"

Blaine crossed the room, approaching Kurt and remembering what the Council had told him earlier. "Don't try so hard next time."

"I didn't realize that caring was frowned upon," Kurt quipped.

He hated to have to go into cool, monotonus Warbler mode but it was necessary in this moment, sadly. "I don't know how it worked at your old school but did you notice that we all wear uniforms around here? It's about being part of the team," Blaine shrugged slightly.

Kurt looked into his lap. "I guess I'm just used to having to scream to get noticed."

"You're not gonna make it as a Warbler if all you care about is getting noticed."

Kurt loosened his posture, shaking his head at himself. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I know it's going to take some getting used to but you'll fit in soon enough. I promise," Blaine tried to comfort him. Kurt gave him a small smile that Blaine could tell was fake. It was alright, he was justified to be upset. "Now, how about we go grab a coffee?"

"Don't you have to go back in there for Nick and Jeff's final audition?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, but who cares?" Blaine grinned. "Let's go," he said, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him off the cushioned bench and towards the school's cafateria.

"I wish the cafateria at McKinely was half as good as this place," Kurt said. "The food there was simply vile."

Blaine grinned, taking a seat at their usual table. "I'm sure it wasn't _that _bad."

"You don't even know, prep school boy," Kurt joked.

Blaine laughed and they paused for a moment. "So, I have to ask... What made you choose _Don't Cry? _It's a wonderful song but I don't quite understand why you chose it." Blaine had to know if he was just getting ahead of himself earlier of if he really did purposely choose this song.

"Oh, remember that annoying girl I was telling you about: Rachel Berry?" Blaine nodded. "Well, she may be annoying but she's amazingly talented, so I asked her for a little help with my audition and she recommended the song."

Rachel Berry, Blaine had decided, wasn't very smart. Who recommends a Broadway classic song as an audition piece for an acapella show choir? But as well, he was disappointed. Here he had thought that maybe there was an ulterior motive as to why Kurt had chosen this song and he hadn't even chosen it himself. "I see."

"Yeah, thinking back, I guess it wasn't the smartest choice to go to Rachel Berry for help," he paused. "I should have gone to you."

"Ah, I wouldn't have been any help," Blaine shrugged.

"Shut up, Blaine. You're crazy talented."

Blaine grinned stupidly. He had been told he was talented many times but it had never come as such a compliment as it had coming from Kurt. "Thank you."

"I have no problem with telling the truth," Kurt smiled and truly, how could someone _not _love that smile? Okay, Blaine really had to get his emotions under control - this was getting crazy. But for some reason it really didn't bother him.

And as long as it wasn't bugging Kurt, he was gonna play this game for as long as possible.


	8. Special Education: Part Four

**Sorry to anyone who had to deal with the giant block this was just a few moments ago. Gotta love trying to post from your iPhone. (Y)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Finally, the day had come - Sectionals. The past few months had all been leading up to this moment. Really, the past few years, considering this would be the first time the Warblers have been able to enter the Show Choir circuit instead of the measly Choral circuit they had been participating in like their sister school, Crawford Country Day.<p>

Blaine was busy psyching himself up, doing a few vocal warm-ups and what not when it dawned on him that Kurt was probably ten times more nervous than he was. This was his first competition with the Warblers and, while he may just be do-oping in the background, that's a big deal. Plus, he knew that Kurt tended to get a little overly anxious for things like this anyway.

Blaine politely made his way through the crowd of Warblers with many "excuse me" and "pardon me"s until he got into the main lobby. He found Kurt sitting at the venue's bar, talking with a relatively pretty brunette girl with a fairly large nose. As he approached, the bell for curtain call chimed. Thankfully, the Warblers would be performing second.

"C'mon, showtime," he said to Kurt, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," he greeted the girl, who gave him a small smile and went on her way.

Kurt and Blaine headed in the opposite direction. "Nervous?" Blaine asked, standing behind Kurt and rubbing his shoulders for a second.

"Actually, no," Kurt said, sounding surprised with himself. "Maybe I'm too preoccupied with the drama that is my stepbrother's love life."

"Ah, was that the infamous Rachel Berry I just saw?" Blaine asked before realizing that maybe he _shouldn't_ have revealed the fact that he remembered the name of Kurt's _stepbrother's on-again, off-again_ girlfriend. It could very easily be misconstrued as Blaine paying too much attention to what Kurt has to say... _Yeah, misconstrued..._

Blaine and Kurt arrived in the green room which was buzzing with nerves and excitement, the sound of the Hipsters performance just barely audible through the walls as Kurt answered. "That would be her. Sometimes I truly believe that she doesn't know how to shut up."

Blaine laughed. "She can't be _that_ bad."

Kurt scoffed. "You give her too much credit. I swear she's the love child of Barbara Streisand and Satan."

"Hot," Blaine smirked.

"Oh, shut up," Kurt laughed, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Hey! Play nice," Blaine smiled, grabbing Kurt's arms. There was a moment of silence between the two. Blaine stared into the beautiful glasz eyes of the boy before him, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He still wasn't used to anyone touching him. Blaine truly cared about him so much and he found him _so bloody attractive._ He was all hyped up about the show and there was so much unresolved sexual tension brewing under the surface, he just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Kurt, I have something I have to get off my chest," Blaine said, shutting his eyes as his heart began to pound.

Suddenly, the curtain call bell rang. _God fucking dammit,_ Blaine thought. "But it'll have to wait," he sighed, dropping Kurt's arms.

Kurt gave him a sad smile. "We'll talk," he said, walking away. "Good luck."

"C'mon, Warblers!" Wes yelled over everyone's conversations. "Get moving!"

Blaine robotically went through the motions of preparing the Warblers, his brain was completely in another place - Kurt.

Ever since meeting Kurt, Blaine had become a big believer in fate. Was the curtain call going off just as Blaine was about to confess his feelings a sign? Besides, whatever happened to being a friend and a mentor first? Blaine sighed. He knew what he had to do, even if it killed him to do so.

"And now, for our second performance of the program, from Dalton Academy in Westerville - the Warblers!"

Right on cue, Blaine raised his head, plastered on a show face and did what he knew best - sang.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt called after Blaine. Blaine turned on the spot to face him. <em>This isn't going to be easy,<em> he thought as he gulped. Kurt looked beautiful with a certain glint in his eye and a post-performance flush spread across his cheeks paired with a thin layer of sweat from the hot stage lights gleaming on his face that he would be sure to complain about if he knew it were there. "You did great out there," Kurt smiled.

"Thanks," Blaine grinned half-heartedly. "You did too."

"Hardwork do-oping in the background," he quipped.

A moment of silence fell upon them until Kurt seemed to remember what he had come to Blaine for. "So, what did you want to say to me earlier?"

Blaine shut his eyes. _C'mon, Blaine. Think on your feet._ "Um, I just wanted to admit that I was kinda feeling a little nervous," he rushed. "I just, um, had to get that... off my chest."

Blaine could have sworn Kurt looked disappointed. "Oh, well, don't worry. You did great. I'm sure we'll hear the judges verdict soon." Blaine smiled warmly at his friend, patting him on the back. "C'mon, let's go watch New Directions."


End file.
